Recomeço
by SwenRizzles
Summary: " Eu não conseguiria viver sem isso, Jane. Não depois que você me mostrou... Me mostrou como é ser amada."


**Jane**

Eu não aguentava esse silêncio da Maura, ela não me ligou depois que fui salva. Eu precisava vê-la, ouvir a voz dela nem que fosse para ela falar mais uma nova descoberta cientifica, que eu não entenderia nada.

Estava parada em frente a porta da casa dela e nem sei porque já perdi as contas de quantas vezes entrei sem avisar.

Quando entrei vi Maura deitada no sofá. Ela me viu entrando, mas não disse uma palavra.

\- Maur...

\- Não, Jane. Eu não quero ouvir.- Ela me interrompe antes de qualquer explicação

\- Maura, é o meu trabalho.

\- Não fala por favor. Se você começar a explicar eu vou acabar te desculpando e isso não pode acontecer.

\- Me desculpando? Serio Maura? O que eu fiz de tão errado?

\- Você quase se matou, Jane.

\- Eu pulei daquela ponte tentando salvar uma vida.

\- Você poderia ter morrido.

\- Eu corro risco de morte todos os dias com as coisas mais banais e eu não te vejo desse jeito Maura.

\- EU NÃO POSSO TE PERDER.

Não consegui falar nada, só olha-la e sentir toda dor, angustia e medo nos olhos dela. Maura começa chorar e eu abraço forte para ela me sentir e saber que estou ali.

\- Eu não posso perder a pessoa que eu mais amo, a única que lutou por mim sempre, que estar presente em todos momentos marcantes da minha vida- ela respirou fundo antes de continuar- até nos momentos insignificantes, que eu vejo todos os dias e quando não vejo preciso de uma ligação para ouvir pelo menos a voz. Eu não conseguiria viver sem isso, Jane. Não depois que você me mostrou... Me mostrou como é ser amada.

Ela me apertou mais em nosso abraço, mais uma vez fiquei sem palavras e todo sentimento que sempre ignorei se faziam ali presente. Eu já não conseguia me controlar, precisava beija-la. Me afastei um pouco deixando uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura e a outra levei até seu rosto acariciando sua bochecha. Apesar do seu rosto estar manchado pelas lagrimas e vermelho, Maura não estava mais chorando. Ela me olhava intensamente, colocando sua mão em meu pescoço e encostando seus lábios nos meus.

O beijo começou calmo e aos poucos foi ganhando intensidade, nossas linguás brigavam por dominância. Ainda sentia que Maura estava com raiva e precisava extravasa-la de alguma forma. Ela arranhava meu pescoço.

Encostei minha testa na sua, logo quando paramos de nos beijar. Continuávamos na mesma posição, com a respiração ofegante.

\- Eu não aguentaria te perder, Jane.

\- Você não vai. Eu sei que agora você não confiara nessa promessa, mas eu não faria isso novamente. Eu te amo Maur e não quero te machucar nunca mais.

\- Então me mostra o quanto você me ama.

Puxei Maura pela cintura, com o impulso ela passou suas pernas em minha cintura. Voltamos a nos beijar e assim fomos até seu quarto, nos esbarrando em alguns moveis e paredes. Assim que chegamos ao quarto já estávamos sem nossas blusas. A deitei na cama, me posicionando em cima dela. Desci meus lábios beijando, mordendo e lambendo todo seu pescoço.

\- Jane- O gemido dela me deixou mais excitada do que eu já estava.

A olhei pedindo permissão para continuar, ela apenas sorriu. Tire seu sutiã jogando em algum canto do quarto. Voltei beijar seu pescoço descendo até seus seios onde comecei lamber e chupar. Maura colocou sua mão no meu pescoço pressionando mais minha boca em seu seio.

\- Oh Deus.

A beijei rapidamente, voltando minhas mordidas e beijos na sua barriga. Maura cravou suas unhas em meus ombros enquanto se contorcia. Tirei sua sua calça e calcinha ao mesmo tempo.

\- Caralho, Maura- Gemi enquanto senti o cheiro de excitação, da minha loira. Comecei beijar a parte interna de sua coxa, fazendo o mesmo com a Outra.- Você é gostosa.

\- Janeee

\- O que você quer, Maura?

\- Me chupa.

Levei minha boca até sua vagina sentindo seu gosto, gemi na mesma hora. Quanto mais eu lambia e chupava mais molhada Maura ficava. Chupei seu clitóres antes de enfiar minha língua em seu sexo fazendo um vai e vem frenético.

\- Porraaaa.

Minha língua voltou encontrar clitóres, da minha gostosa e logo penetrei sua vagina com três dedos de uma só vez.

\- Puta que pariu, Jane.- Estava amando esse lado selvagem da minha loira.

Movimentava meus dedos cada vez mais rápido sem deixar de chupa-la também. Maura se movimentava descontroladamente na minha boca.

Maura começou a gemer mais auto e eu acrescentei mais um dedo. Meus quatro dedos estavam cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. Maura gozou e eu a chupei limpando todo seu gozo. Tirei meus dedos da vagina de Maura lambendo os quatro logo em seguida.

Ela ainda respirava com dificuldade quando a beijei, mas respondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Eu estava muito excitada, precisava gozar logo. Tirei o restante das minhas roupas,logo em seguida voltando para cama. Passei uma das minha perna por debaixo da sua e a outra por cima fazendo que minha vagina encostasse na sua. Comecei a me movimentar e o contato do meu clitores com o seu estava me levando a loucura.

-Porra, você é muito gostosa Maura.

Depois de mais alguns movimentos, nós duas gozamos ao mesmo tempo. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos. Me deitei ao lado dela tentando recuperar minha respiração.

Maura deitou de lado e ficou me olhando com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

\- Eu te amo Jane e não quero passar mais um dia da minha vida sem falar isso para você.

\- Eu também te amo, Maur.

Maura bocejou e ela ficava mais linda com cara de sono.

\- Você estar com sono Maur, vai dormir.

\- Quando eu acordar você ainda vai estar aqui?

Mais uma vez vi insegurança em seu olhar.

\- Eu nunca mais vou sair do seu lado, amor.

Maura me deu um selinho, encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro e entrelassou suas pernas com as minhas. Fiquei mexendo em seus cabelos e logo ela adormeceu.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz e com essa felicidade logo cai no sono tendo a certeza que essa seria a primeira de muitas noites que passaria com minha loira.


End file.
